Shinkirō no Hatsume
Shinkirō no Hatsume (破爪 心綺楼, Hatsume Shinkirō, lit. Torn Talon of the Heart Fabric Tower) is a female Mage belonging to a guild going by the name of Huang's Pearl. Serving as the Guild Master of aforementioned company, she is widely considered to be the most powerful member. Being older than many of even her fellow masters, she still takes on a very youthful appearance. Initially, Hatsume was born male several centuries ago. Mastering an esoteric Magic known as Miserable Doll, he gained the ability to transfer his soul between artificial bodies created by unknown materials. Ever since, Hatsume has travelled between various bodies every now and then, while attempting to perfect the body. Due to the unstability of the artificial bodies, Hatsume could not remain in them for an extended period of time. As a result, Hatsume also lost most of the identity Hatsume once possessed and sacrificed many of the memories in the process. Because Hatsume lost most of her memories during this time, her current incarnation lacks knowledge about the past and can only remember clearly up to 50 years back. This essentially renders her to be more similar to an 50 year old than a 300 year old. Since she changes bodies and gender every so often, it is not known what she originally looked like nor how much time she spent in the previous incarnations. But it appears as if Hatsume's incarnations have started to last longer and longer as Hatsume became more and more proficient with her Magic and thus has gained the capacity to create bodies with higher quality. It should also be noted that Hatsume takes a different name every time she changes bodies, therefore her identity is dependent on whatever her artificial body looks like. However, the current identity which she possesses, the one referred to as Shinkirō no Hatsume, is quite old in comparison to her earlier incarnations. In fact, she possessed this incarnation when she adopted Aya Frindra, Cattleya Amadrine and Margreta Bellisara 15 years ago. Most remarkably, it appears as if the body has managed to remain intact and has not been worn out either. Despite possessing a frightening facade, with dead eyes and mechanical movements, Hatsume is a rather pleasant person to be around. Usually fairly giddy around her guildmates, she has a tendency to act dramatically in order to cheer them up and often resorts to childish antics in order to please them. Yet, she also possesses an insight which is not always apparent to even her subjects. Few actually believe she founded the guild and some even go as far as claiming that she is an imposter; that the real master has long since passed. This is also a result of her seldom seen participation in combat. But since Huang's Pearl primarily focuses on entertainment, not manual labor, this is to be expected of even some of the most commom members. But when she does show her talents in combat, Hatsume unleashes a terrifying display of emotions in a parade similar to a Noh play. More talented than even her student Aya, who is classified as their Guild Ace, not even the senior students of the guild have seen her engage an opponent seriously in combat. In fact, one of the few incidents involving Hatsume engaging someone in serious combat was in the age of demons, where she faced the Demoness Invertia and managed to seal her with the assistance of other Mages, although with great difficulty. However, this feat remains forgotten in the more recent generations, as they do not even bear knowledge of the level of threat the three demonic sisters posed nor of the identity Hatsume assumed back then. But as the return of the demons has been marked by the resurrection of Invertia's elder sister Maricia and the recreation of Faux Babylon, Hatsume serves as a valuable asset against said guild. However, she seems focused on working behind the scenes and does not favor appearing in public. Allowing the Phantasmal Ensemble to hunt down Faux Babylon and the previous member of the Magic Council, Chang'e, she is instead intent on figuring out the business of the council member Salome Barbatron, as Hatsume suspects that she is involved in the demon incident. Appearance Even though Hatsume is the leader of a moderately large guild, she takes on the appearance of girl in her early teens. Possessing a petite stature, she is not even tall enough to reach her adoptive daughter to the chest. Despite this, she possesses an aura of dignity few, not even Vishvalita Sharaksa, can boast of. Befitting of her stature, Hatsume possesses slender and small limbs, quite akin to the one of a doll. In fact, her entire facade can be said to be similar to that of a doll's. This is a result of Miserable Doll, the Magic she used to transfer between bodies. In fact, the body Hatsume is merely an artificially generated by aforementioned Magic and does not consist of the same material as regular humans. The body is indeed capable of bleeding, but not even the blood is the same as a human's. Light blue in terms of color, it is easy to discern that Hatsume is by no means a regular teen girl when she is injured. In fact, the body does not behave in a normal manner whenever it takes damage. Cracking momentarily similar to a porcelain doll, the skin then repairs itself and mimics the wound a regular human. Another oddity this artificial body possesses, is its mechanical movements. Moving the limbs in a rather strange fashion, they have a tendency to move in straight lines instead of smoothly. Despite this, it appears as if the movement is initiated by herself, as Hatsume has the capacity of moving as smooth as any dancer. This becomes evident whenever she performs kagura (神楽, lit. God-entertainment) for the guild members, which she has a tendency to do every now and then. Known for her gripping dramas, she often incorporates her Magic, Noh of Darkness, into these displays. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities Relationships Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Huang's Pearl Category:Original Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:Legal Guild Member